


With Power Comes Responsibility

by Chibbis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spiderman AU, based off johannathemad's thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbis/pseuds/Chibbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me just start this out by saying that I'm your typical less-than-average dorky looking high school student. I mean, the thick black-rimmed glasses don't help much with that. I live in Forest Hills, New York, and I currently attend Midtown High School (and I'd just like to fact that I am an honors student, and I'm quite proud of myself).</p><p>Spiderman!Jean AU based off of JohannaTheMad's artwork~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

_He bent down in front of me, his glasses reflecting the light from overhead._

“ _You're going to stay with your uncles for a while, okay?” He said. He ran a hand through my hair.”I wanna go with you,” I mumbled back. He sighed and kissed my forehead._

_My mom came next. She crouched down, eye level with me, then told me she loves me. She had tears in her eyes. As she listed things to Reiner things I like, don't like, and need, I zoned out, lost in my own thoughts._

_What's happening? I wondered._

_I never saw my parents again._

 

_~~_

 

Let me just start this out by saying that I'm your typical less-than-average dorky looking high school student. I mean, the thick black-rimmed glasses don't help much with that. I live in Forest Hills, New York, and I currently attend Midtown High School (and I'd just like to fact that I am an honors student, and I'm quite proud of myself).

Anyways, I live with my uncles. Yeah, _uncles_ , not _two of my dad's brothers living togethers_ , but the fact that _my dad's brother married a guy_ , and If you insult them because they're gay I will _rip out your vocal chords_ so you can never make another shitty comment like that again.

They're Uncle Rei (short for Reiner) and Uncle Bert (short for Bertholt). I've lived with them since my parents died in an airplane crash when I was 6. They're both hella cool, just saying.

We were a just a typical middle class family in a typical middle class neigborhood. Our neighbors were unusually normal and never really did anything new or exciting.

But still. Things here are great. I love my Uncles. I couldn't have asked for better people to take care of me. I had good grades. I knew good people. I loved living here, and things, like I said, were great.

 

~~

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

I groaned and slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I slowly blinked my eyes open; the room was flooded with sunlight. I rolled over on my side and grabbed my glasses off of my cluttered bedside table. _6:27_. I swung myself up and got dressed for the day, running my fingers through my messy hair, not bothering to brush it.

“ _JEAN!”_ a voice yelled. Bertholt's voice.

“YEAH,” I called back. “I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC.”

I went down the stairs, taking two at a time. Uncle Rei had his usual cup of morning coffee in his hands and was holding an unopened newspaper. “Hey kid, how's it going?” He asked. I just shrugged and headed for the kitchen, where Uncle Bert was making sweet tea, the “traditional southern” way, as he said.

“Hey sport,” He said, ruffling my hair. I mumbled a “hey” and proceed to go along with my normal breakfast routine: A cup of OJ and a bagel. I checked my watch, _6:37_. I tossed a cinnamon and raisin bagel into the toaster and took a swig out of the carton of orange juice.

I grimaced. “Does this have... _pulp?_ ” I choked. Bert turned around. “Gross, Jean! Don't just drink it out of the carton! That's terrible,” He replied. I wiped off the rim and screwed the cap back on, placing it in the fridge. I grabbed my bagel out of the toaster and checked my watch again. _6:42._ I reached in a drawer and pulled out a plastic bag and hastily put my breakfast in it. I shoved it in my back pack and grabbed my skateboard.

“I'm leaving!” I shouted. “Love you guys!”

“Love you,” they said simultaneously.

I exited the house and threw my skateboard on the ground, kicking the cement to get me going. School was only three quarters of a mile from here, so it only took me around fifteen minutes to get there.

I turned a corner, and I almost hit someone I quickly jumped off and stopped my board with my toe before I could cause any harm.

A freckled face greeted me. “Hey Jean,” Marco said quietly. “How are you?”

I picked up the skateboard, shoved it under my arm, and pushed up my glasses. “Hey Marco. I'm good.”

He grinned. “How are your uncles? It's been a while since I've seen them.”

Marco was almost the only guy who never made a snarky remark about Reiner and Bert, everybody else thought it was necessary to crack at least one _Jean's gay uncles (emphasis on the_ _ **uncles**_ _)_ joke. “They're good.” I mumbled.

I'm going to go ahead and say now that I _am_ bisexual, but I'm positive the fact I was raised by a gay couple has nothing to do with that.

I'm also going to say now that Marco looked _great_ today. He came from a wealthier family, so he could afford to wear quality clothes. I mean, don't get me wrong, he didn't dress like a prep with blazers and fancy pants, but still. He looked nice.

 _Really_ nice. Emphasis on the  _really._

To be honest, I didn't even know why he walked this way sometimes, through a shabby neigborhood and stuff. I'm almost positive he didn't live around here. But before I had time to ask we arrived at school.

~~

Our school was nice, but it was full of shitty people. One of them being Eren Jaeger, who always felt the need to comment on something that was “wrong” with me. Today, that just so happened to be my messy hair and shitty skateboard. I shook it off.

I shoved my board in my locker and got out a few books and notebooks, when suddenly, _thwack!_ I got a facefull of orange. I looked over and saw King Douche laughing with a couple of his buddies; some bald guy, a chick eating a bag of potato chips, Mikasa, (who was barely paying attention) and Armin, who just looked really uncomfortable. Eren bent over and picked up the basketball that he hit me with.

“S-sorry,” He chuckled.

“Very funny,” I said, sarcasm coating my words.

As I walked down the hallway, a girl stopped me. It was Mina Carolina. I think I had... third period with her? I don't know.

She said she like my photos. I muttered a “thanks”.

“Hey, um...” She bit her lip. “Are you busy Friday?”

I stared back, slightly shocked. “Um... no..?”  _Was she going to..?_

“Cool,” she nodded as she spoke. “Could you um.. could you take pictures of my boyfriend's car? I really wanted to give him a nice picture for his birthday. I thought a good framed picture would be nice.”

I smiled and agreed. When she left I grimaced. “ _Are you busy Friday night?_ ” I mocked.

 

I walked outside and saw Marco reading on a table. I quietly grabbed my camera and aimed to her left, so it looked like I was pointing to the soccer field, but I focused on him. I clicked the button and it snapped.

I tried not to think of how stalker-esque that was.

To the distance I heard chanting. I looked over and say a large crowed was gathered around one of the tables. Everyone was yelling “Eat it! Eat it!” I approached and saw that Jaeger had lifted up Thomas Wagner off the ground and was shoving his face on a slice of... something.

“C'mon Kirschtein! Take a picture.”

“No thanks,” I said

“Don't be a downer bro! Just snap a pic!”

“Just put him down.” I said. I mouthed _don't eat it_ to Thomas.

He continued shoving his face into the food.

“Put him down, Grisha.”

Eren looked over at me and shot me a look. I've known for a while he was named after his father, and he absolutely hated his name. “Alright,” he said. He dropped Thomas on the sidewalk and slowly approached me. We were standing face to face. I could feel (and smell) his disgusting breath.

He pushed me back. I stumbled to regain my balance, but before I had the chance, he swung and hit me in my nose. “Come on, Kirshtein! Get up!” He yelled. I stood up and ran to him, managing to punch him in the chest. He quickly jerked his knee and it collided with my stomach. I fell on the ground, clutching my stomach with both hands. I tried to get up, but he just kicked me in the ribs, knocking the air out of me. I let out a groan.

“ _Still not taking a picture ”_ I wheezed.

That's when Marco came over. “Dear GOD Eren,” He yelled. I was expecting him to yell at Eren about being a douche, but... “Still coming over later for tutoring? I hope you've been doing you're homework. Last time I was,” He frowned. “I wasn't impressed.”

“Um.. Marco,” He muttered.

“Let's just ah, let's just go to class, 'kay?” Marco said, pointing towards the west building.

Eren sighed. “Whatever,” He said, waving him off. Just then the bell rang, and the crowd scattered. Marco turned and looked at me. Then he walked and helped me up. I still had to“I think what you did was great,” He beamed. “Stupid... but great. You might wanna go to the nurse. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a concussion.”

I nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“What's your name?” He asked.

I paused, and gave him a questioning look. Hadn't I just seen him this morning?

He let out a laugh “ _I_ know your name. I just wanna make sure you know it.” He smiled.

I nodded. “Jean...” I said. He lifted his eyebrows. “Kirschtein.” I mumbled. "Jean Kirschtein." He nodded and waved as he headed off.

I regained my balance (still not yet fully recovered) and hobbled off to class.

~~

When I got home, I saw smoke rising from the kitchen. I threw my stuff on the ground and ran over, just in time to see Uncle Rei lift a pan off the stove, cursing under his breath as he tossed the burnt contents into the trash.

“You need a hand there?” I asked.

He looked up and shook his head. “I'm good, but it looks like we're going to have meatball-less spaghetti tonight.” He chuckled.

I plastered a shocked look on my face and threw my hands up in there air. “ _What?!_ ” I said, far too overly-dramatic. “You can't have spaghetti without the damn  _MEATBALLS_ ,” I yelled. “THAT SHIT IS UNAMERICAN!”

“Good,” He said. “Spaghetti is Italian, dumbass-”

“DO I HEAR CURSING?” Bert called from downstairs. We chuckled. "No," Reiner yelled back.

“Hey Jean,” Reiner said. “There's a leak downstairs, can you help Bertl out? He's clueless as to what it is.

 

A few moments later I was downstairs looking at the heater. “Yeah, it's definatly this piece of shi- ...I mean, yeah, it's dumb thing leaking. I can swing by the store tomorrow and pick up some things to fix it.”

“Oh...” Uncle Bert said. “Here I was thinking it was the condenser tray... Well, see if there's more stuff worth salvaging. I've been meaning to clean out this place for ages now anyways. I'm going to head upstairs,” He nodded his head in that direction. “You'll be fine?”

“Yeah, I'm good.”

With that he headed off.

I started with a couple of tables. I'd half-filled a box with some old comics and a painting I did when I was twelve. I moved a stack of old books, and something caught my eye.

_R.K._

My dad's initials..?

I set down the books on an old box and pulled out an old briefcase. I recognized it from the day my dad brought me here.

My dad was a scientist. He and some other doctors were always working on weird top-secret things for reversing permanent injuries and special medicines and stuff. I hesitated for a moment, what if there was something in it?

After staring at the briefcase for a solid minute and a half, I quickly flipped it open-

Empty.

There was nothing in there.

I carried the thing into the kitchen, where the uncles were talking about plumbers and finances or something adult-ish like that. They both looked up at me.

Reiner was the first one to speak up. “I remember that... it was your fathers.”

Bert threw a paper towel in the trash. “Didn't he ask you to keep it safe?” He questioned.

“Yeah... I know-”

“But there's nothing in here.” I choked. “W-why would he ask you to keep it if it's empty?”

They both stared at me. I'll admit, I was getting a little emotional.

There was a long silence.“Your father,” Reiner said quietly. “was very secretive...”

I nodded. “I know.”

I fumbled with a small slip of paper on the inside with a woman missing an arm. I showed it to Uncle Rei. “You knowher?” I asked.

His expressioned hardened. He glanced over at Uncle Bert, who just slowly nodded his head."That um..." He started. "That was a woman your father's friend. Coworker. Leonhart. Annie Leonhart." He fumbled with the glasses on his face. "No big deal, that woman. She's tried to find some good stuff. She's come real close to finding some big things but... nothing yet. She hasn't really contacted us since your father died." 

~~

Back in my room, I played with the briefcase. I found a couple more things, like my dads old _SHINA CORP._ ID card, and his glasses, which I replaced my old ones with. Surprisingly, we had the same vision.

After I was sure I had everything out, I picked up the case and threw it on my bed.

_Shwoop_

I paused. The noise had defiantly come from the briefcase. _But I emptied it..._ I thought to myself. I crawled over and looked in it again. Empty, just like I thought. I jiggled it side to side.

_Shwoop shwoop shwoop_

I bit my lip. Slowly, I flipped the case around, where it's zipper pouch was. I tipped it side to side, and I felt something move behind the fabric. I eyed it carefully. As I was running my hands through the pouch, my finger caught onto something.

A paper clip?

Turns out, there was a secret pocket _inside_ of the pocket, which I thought, was pretty friggen' clever. I pulled out a dark green folder marked with two bold red symbols, and labeled **TOP SECRET**.

I rushed to my door and pressed the button that caused a robot to securly locked it, and then I took a seat at my desk. I carefully opened the file and began looking through it.

The first thing I saw were two names.

_Mr. R. Kirschtein  
Mrs. A. Leonhart _

 

 


	2. SHINA Corp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes on an adventure to SHINA Corp.

I woke up early that Saturday. Too early. Like, goddamn, I would usually rather jump in front of a bus than wake up at 8:00 AM on a weekend. Weekends are sacred. But today was a student tour (or something) at Shina Corp., where “A. Leonhart” works. Apparently she's some wacko scientist who works on regeneration (or something... who cares? It's not too important) But Leonhart is part of the tour, so I thought I'd tag along.

As I was getting ready in my room, there was a knock on the door. I pressed the button to unlock my remote-control doorlock and in came Uncle Bert. “You okay?” He asked.

 “Yeah...” I muttered. I cleared my throat. “Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm good.”

 He sat down on the edge of my bed. “Look, Jean,” He started. I knew this was going to be a serious conversation because he picked up my Rubix cube and started twiddling with it. “I know, I'm not that well educated. I mean, I couldn't even help with your homework in middle school. I, uh... I don't know why I'm rambling on about things. But what I mean is, I know it's tough, without your parents. I know we don't really talk about them-”

 “It's fine, Bertho-”

 “No,” He interjected. “No, It's really not. I wish I could change things but I can't.” He sighed. “Annie Leonhart. That's the woman in the picture with your father. They used to be really close. They worked together. But after that night, she hasn't contacted us. Not even once. We haven't seen her in years.” He paused, and sighed. “Oh well.” He stood up to leave. He paused and looked at my laptop.

 “S'that your boyfriend?” He asked.

 I looked at my computer. Being the idiot that I am, I had left up a picture of Marco in a debate team photo. “BERT,” I groaned. He laughed as I covered my face with my hands.

 After an hour of fiddling around, some google searches, a quick breakfast, and a “I'm just heading out,” excuse, I made my way to the bus station.

 I hoppeng on, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Mina girl. She smiled at me. “Still up for those pictures later?” She asked. I put on the biggest fake smile I could muster. “Nah, I'm good.” I retorted. She frowned and turned away.

 We pulled up to one hell of a building, and I pressed the button to let the driver know this was my stop. He slowed down and I hopped off. Let me tell you, Shina was friggen _huge_. I swear I've never seen the place before and it's a gajillion stories tall and smack in the middle of NYC. I almost broke my neck just looking at the place.

 I tried to casually walk in, acting like I was familiar and whatnot, but in reality I probably stuck out like a sore thumb. Over in the corner was a lady at a desk, so I casually walked over.

 “... Uh, hey.” I said. I pushed up my glasses.

 “Hi,” she muttered. She didn't even look up at me. “You here for the internship?” I nodded and muttered a “yeah.” “You'll find yourself on your left.”

 To my left? “What?”

 She glanced up. “Badges? Nametags? They're on your left.”

 Duh. I'm stupid. I looked over. Holy shit. There were a lot of weird names. What do I pick?

 I felt her gaze. “Need help?” I shook my head and quickly grabbed one. “Nah, I found it.”

 She glared at me. “Minjun Lee? That's your name. Really.”

 “Um, yeah?” I answered. I waved. “Gomasubnida”

 Praise the LORD I took that one Korean class. And, you know, the fact that the name I picked up happened to be Korean.

 ~~

 The intern tour was hands down the most boring and the coolest thing I've ever experienced. I love science shit. It's hella cool. But sometimes it just gets a little too confusing and it's just like... really confusing. I dunno. But the entire time I was just hanging around the back because apparently Marco was “head intern” for Dr. Annie Leonhart and he was guiding the tour. I wouldn't of minded hanging out with him if I wasn't sneaking in with a false identity.

 Marco led us to a floor with a whole bunch of lab tables and sciencey people. And out came a tall woman with blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun behind her head. “Why thank you for guiding this lot around, Mr. Bodt,” He said to Marco, which he nodded to in reply. Then she turned to us. “Welcome, to Shina Corporations. I am Doctor Annie Leonhart.” Her eyes wandered around the group. “Well, you look like a smart group of young people, let's hope you behave well. Anyways. As you can obviously tell, I am a Virgo. No, but I am not a cripple, I am a scientist. I study herpology, which as you may know, is the study of reptiles. I am good at what I do, do not doubt me. I am the worlds foremost in my field.

 Like any other person with any other disability, say, the woman with Parkinson’s who watches as her own body betrays her or the man who's vision get's dimmer everyday, I long to fix myself. To have the functioning body of any other ordinary human being. I strive to achieve this goal. To create a world without weakness, to simply put it. Does anyone know, how I plan to achieve this goal?”

 A boy raised his hands. “Stem cells?”

 “No,” she replied. “No no no, what I'm thinking of is a bit more... radical.”

 It was silent. God, do I say it? I probably shouldn't.

 “Cross species genetics,” I blurted. Damnit. After I said it the red sea parted and Doctor Leonhart looked straight at me. Then, me being the blabbermouth I was, continued to explain what disabilities could be fixed with abilities animals have.

 “Correct.” She flashed smile. “And you are?”

 Marco spoke up. “One of Midtown’s smartest. Second in his class.”

 “Second?” I asked. I smiled at him. “You sure?”

 “Mmm... Yup. Pretty sure.” He replied.

 It was then when Doctor Leonhart's phone rang. “Ah, I'm afraid I must leave. Marco however, is more than capable of fulfilling my duties. I'll leave you with him.” With that she turned on his heel and exited the room.

 Marco gestured to a holographic presentation displaying some spiders creating webs. “If you'll all gather 'round,” He said politely. He then shot me a look. “Hey, could I speak to you for a minute?”

 I started to sweat. Dear god, he's gonna hate me isn't he? I cleared my throat.

 “So...” He said. He crossed his arms and gave me a sarcastic look. “Why're you here... _Minjun?_ ”

 I cleared my throat again. “Well... I, uh-”

 “Are you following me?”

 “What? N-no!” I stuttered. “I just... I _really like_ science. I- well- it's... It's really cool.”

 He chuckled. “You _really like_ science. Really?”

 "Hell yeah,” I said. “What, you think Mister second-in-his-class wouldn't have at least a _tiny_ bit of interest?”

 Marco smiled and let out a sigh. “Okay, whatever. Just don't get me in trouble.” He winked at me and left. I swear to god my heart stopped.

 “Okay,” I turned around and headed back to the room. But as I was heading back I got an unexpected face-full of shoulder. “Oi, watch it,” someone said.

 “Sorry, sorry,” I bent down and grabbed the folder when...

  _The red symbols?_

 The man snatched away the folder and hastily left.

  _Shit,_ I thought to myself, as I followed the man down the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY CHAPTER 2!
> 
> I know it took forever for me to write this, and I'm sorry D: Also the end is a little meeh, but I was in a bit of a hurry. I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will be posted because I am moving shortly. Hopefully before 3 weeks.
> 
> Thanks for comments/kudos/bookmarks! Also, let me know if you see any gramatical/spelling errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I just had to end it here.
> 
> Most of this chapter is pretty much straight out of the movie BUT OH CONTRAIRE things will be different! I have a whole bunch of scenes planned out and stuff. BUT it will be VERY SIMALAR to the movie at least 60-65% of the time since it is, in fact, based off of "The Amazing Spider-Man".
> 
> **EDIT 6/8/14 ** I AM CONTINUING THIS! YAY!  
> I SHOULD HAVE CHAPTER TWO UP SOON


End file.
